scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
SMV: Hakuna Matata (Jimmy Cliff Version) (TheCartoonMan12 Version)
TheCartoonMan12's Summer music video of Hakuna Matata by Jimmy Cliff & Lebo M from The Lion King. Dedicated to: * ZacTheBear SurmanReturns4th NOTE: * This is my first video to feature "The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars" & "Teacher's Pet (2000)". Song: * Hakuna Matata Song sung by: * Jimmy Cliff & Lebo M Song from: * The Lion King (1994) Transcript: Clips/Years/Companies: * Inside Out (@2015 Disney/Pixar) * Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros./Turner) * Marvelous Musical Mansion (@1992 Wee Sing) * Smurfs: The Lost Village (@2017 Sony/Columbia) * Cars 3 (@2017 Disney/Pixar) * Fun and Fancy Free (@1947 Disney) * Almost Naked Animals (Don't Follow the Leader; @2011-2013 YTV) * The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars (@1998 Disney/Hyperion Pictures) * Cyberchase (The Guilty Party; @2002- PBS) * Teacher's Pet (A Lick is Still a Kiss; @2000-2002 Disney) * The Annoying Orange (The Juice #2: Goose-Moose; @2009- Daneboe) * Make Mine Music (@1946 Disney) * Winnie the Pooh (@2011 Disney) * Atlantis: The Lost Empire (@2001 Disney) * Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation (@1992 Warner Bros.) * VeggieTales (Gideon: Tuba Warrior; @1993- Big Idea) * Who Framed Roger Rabbit (@1988 Disney/Touchstone) * Rock-A-Doodle (@1991 MGM) * Rock Dog (@2017 Mandoo Pictures) * The Amazing World of Gumball (The Compilation; @2011- Cartoon Network) * The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (Billy Ocean; @2001-2008 Cartoon Network) * Tangled (@2010 Disney) * Home: Adventures with Tip & Oh (Breakers; @2016-2018 Dreamworks) * Bunnicula (Beach Blanket Bunn; @2016- Warner Bros./Cartoon Network) * Escape from Planet Earth (@2013 The Weinstein Company) * The Christmas Toy (@1986 Jim Henson) * Codename: Kids Next Door (Operation: B.R.I.E.F.; @2002-2008 Cartoon Network) * Nature Cat (The Glow Games; @2015- PBS) * The Tale of Despereaux (@2008 Universal) * Nestor, the Long-Eared Christmas Donkey (@1977 Rankin/Bass) * Larryboy: The Cartoon Adventures (The Good, The Bad and the Eggly; @2002-2003 Big Idea) * Harvey Beaks (Nightclub Night; @2015-2017 Nickelodeon) * Krypto the Superdog (The Living End; @2005-2006 Cartoon Network) * Back at the Barnyard (The Farmer takes a Woman; @2007-2011 Nickelodeon) * Spliced (Roots; @2010 Teletoon) * We Bare Bears (The Park; @2015- Cartoon Network) * Cow and Chicken (Dream Date Chicken; @1997-1999 Hanna-Barbera/Cartoon Network) * The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland (@1999 Columbia) * Wander Over Yonder (@2013-2016 Disney) * Charlotte's Web (@1973 Paramount/Hanna-Barbera) * I Am Weasel (My Friend, the Smart Banana; @1997-2000 Hanna-Barbera/Cartoon Network) * The Sword in the Stone (@1963 Disney) * Tom and Jerry: The Movie (@1992 Warner Bros./Turner) * The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (@1949 Disney) * The Reluctant Dragon (@1941 Disney) * The Wild (@2006 Disney) * The Garfield Show (History of Dog; @2008-2016 Paws) * The Muppets Take Manhattan (@1984 Jim Henson) * Scooby-Doo! Music of the Vampire (@2012 Warner Bros.) * Mr. Peabody & Sherman (@2014 Dreamworks) * Moana (@2016 Disney) * The Yogi Bear Show (Snow White Bear; @1961-1962 Hanna-Barbera) * My Little Pony: The Movie (@2017 Lionsgate/Hasbro) * Under the Sea (@1994 Wee Sing) * Zootopia (@2016 Disney) * Bear in the Big Blue House (Listen Up!; @1997-2006 Disney/Jim Henson) * Big Hero 6 (@2014 Disney) * The Angry Beavers (Beaver Fever; @1997-2001 Nickelodeon) * Aaahh!!! Real Monsters (Chip off the Old Beast; @1994-1997 Nickelodeon) Category:TheCartoonMan12 Category:TheCartoonMan12 Transcript Category:Music Video Spoofs Category:Music Video Tributes Category:Music videos Category:Music Videos Category:Summer Music Videos Category:Music Holiday Videos Category:Hakuna Matata Music Video Spoofs Category:Summer Videos